


【帕迪】论吃醋和进球的关系

by MargaretCM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 不知道打什么tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretCM/pseuds/MargaretCM
Summary: *在作死的道路上一路飞奔*学步车禁告





	【帕迪】论吃醋和进球的关系

“保罗，你为什么不理我？”帕文歪斜着身子靠在沙发上，面前的电视上放着尤文图斯刚刚结束的比赛，他却没有把视线偏移一点过去，满心满意地看着尤文的10号。特地购买的巨型沙发床可以让迪巴拉整个人都舒服地躺在上面，他正全神贯注地看着手里的平板，时不时在上面敲打点什么，听到恋人的话也只是下意识地嘟囔了一句什么。

帕文有些委屈地凑上前去，把下巴枕在对方的手臂上，视线斜瞟过手里的平板，“我好不容易趁着休假来找你一次，结果你都不理我，你是不是……你在看些什么！”屏幕上频繁出现的克里斯蒂亚诺和保罗终于让帕文认识到了什么，他陡然提高了声音，“你在看你和罗纳尔多的同人文？”

“嗯？你要看吗？”

“什么？”帕文觉得自己的听力仿佛出现了什么问题，“你在邀请我看你和其他男人的同人？”

迪巴拉的视线终于转了过来，他的浅色瞳孔像是闪着光，亮晶晶地注视着帕文，“你看那么多粉丝都认为我能压倒克里斯蒂亚诺，这说明我有在上面的潜质，也许你也可以尝试下让我在上面……”

他的话还没有说完，整个人便被帕文压在了身下，相比平时更为低沉的声音在耳边响起，“你想尝试下在上面的感觉？”

耳垂旁萦绕的热气让迪巴拉没有注意到对方语气的不同，他感觉自己的脸肯定已经红透了，脑海里小恋人被性欲支配的身体，带着哭腔的声音，染红的眼角几乎占据了他的思考，语气里带着些跃跃欲试地激动，“你看，我明明比你年长也比你高，你说对不对，也许新的尝试真的会不赖呢？”

“好啊，今天换我来服侍你。”帕文突然勾起了一抹笑意，特地在“服侍”上加重了语气。完全没有料到事情会如此顺利的迪巴拉愣愣地看着恋人凑上前吻住了自己，舌尖顺着微微张开的齿间滑入，手指抚过微红的耳廓顺着脸颊的弧线一路向下，路过衬衫的纽扣迟疑了一下确并未停留，直至胸前被刺激发硬的突起。

“克里斯……”紧密贴合的双唇微微分开，带起几缕银丝，迪巴拉觉得自己的大脑现在一片混乱，但他又能清晰地感觉到对方的舌尖温柔地在喉结处徘徊，然后带着不可思议的热度下到锁骨，隔着衬衣柔软的布料含住了乳尖。敏感的部位被湿润的口腔紧紧包围着，热度顺着血液流转到身体的每个角落，力气好像是瞬间从他身体里被抽走了。

这个沙发倒是真的买对了，迪巴拉晕晕乎乎地想到。

电视里传来解说激情四溢的声音，但唯二的两个观众却全然不在意这个。帕文空闲下来的手指已经抚上了迪巴拉半硬的勃起，这让尤文的10号注意力全然集中了，西装裤顺滑的布料使对方触碰的手感格外清晰，阴茎的每一处都被细心地照顾到了，迪巴拉微微低头，就能看见爱人修长的手指肆意地在裤料上滑动。帕文的嘴离开了已经高高挺立起的乳尖，凑到对方耳边，舌尖微探做出进出的动作，言语里也不愿放过惹恼了自己的爱人，“你之前刚刚穿着这身衣服和喜欢你的球迷道别呢，大家都说了什么，说你帅吗？还是可爱？但他们肯定没见过你这个样子……啊不对，你看，大家都在呢。”

“别说了，克里斯……”迪巴拉发出一阵呻吟，他感觉自己全身都湿透了，被帕文半强迫着转头望向电视，屏幕里尤文球迷正在为他们的主队欢呼加油，莫名有种被所有人注视着的羞耻感。

“轮到你出场了，亲爱的。”屏幕里迪巴拉已经站起来开始做上场前的准备活动了，帕文慢条斯理地解开了衬衫的扣子，像是在拆一件礼物，接着是皮带，然后是西装裤……直到身下的人被他脱到一丝不挂为止。迪巴拉全身泛着诱人的红色，阴茎高高地翘着顶端快要溢出水珠，帕文从地上扔着的运动包里随手拽出一件10号球衣，把他套在了迪巴拉的身上。带着凉意的球衣触碰到炙热的阴茎让迪巴拉忍不住瑟缩了一下，落场球衣带着青草和泥土的味道，让他回想起了刚刚站在球场上的感觉，耳边适时地响起球迷欢呼的声音，他几乎不敢去看电视里做着拉伸运动的自己，这太羞耻了，就好像是赤裸裸地出现在全世界球迷面前一样。

比赛进行到60分钟，场上比分1：1战平，迪巴拉在全安联球迷的呐喊声中上场。帕文把手伸向那个粉嫩的洞口，流连在周围柔软的嫩肉上轻声宣布，“进场了。”然后毫不犹豫地把粘满润滑剂的手指插了进去。

“唔……”迪巴拉没有忍住发出一阵惊呼，冰凉的膏状体渐渐被他的体温融化，让修长的手指轻松地插了进来，“这是什么东西，你什么时候换的润滑剂！”

“啊，这个啊——”帕文故意拉长了声音，手指在火热的内壁肆无忌惮地按压，“喜欢吗？特地为你准备的礼物啊，本来想混在你的球迷里送给你的，结果飞机晚点了没有赶上呢。”

“你给我闭嘴！”迪巴拉觉得自己的脸肯定已经爆红了，因为他不可遏制地去想在比赛结束后收到混杂在礼物里的润滑剂或者是那些奇奇怪怪的东西。他们可能真的会去球场上或者更衣室滚一发，迪巴拉绝望的想，然后被发现对方走神的帕文毫不心软地插入了第二根手指。

“宝贝在比赛的时候怎么能走神呢？”帕文说完在迪巴拉’这才不是什么比赛’的声音中含住了将球衣高高撑起的阴茎。温热的口腔紧紧包裹住了柱体，舌尖细致地描绘着每一处褶皱，迪巴拉觉得自己最敏感的部分被无限地放大了，眼眶受到刺激开始发红。

电视里解说的声音突然提高了不少，帕文分出了一点视线斜瞥了一眼，身穿黑白球衣的10号接过队友精准的直塞停球射门，球刁钻地打在球门死角却被门框拦住了脚步。

“可惜了……”迪巴拉只能听到帕文喃喃了一句什么，牙齿轻触到阴茎让他微抖，他含混不清地问了一句什么。帕文轻笑着离开了阴茎，凑到对方耳边轻咬了耳垂，“没什么，只是要更加努力进球啊。”

迪巴拉感觉细密地快感突然离开了自己，不满地拿脚轻轻踹了踹对方的腰，“废话，这个还要你教吗？给我快点。”

“如你所愿。”帕文抽动了几下手指，感觉蜜穴已经完全准备好了，几乎没有等迪巴拉感觉到空虚，比手指粗了几倍的炙热肉棒便毫无间隙地顶了进来，等待了许久的前列腺被狠狠地研磨着。迪巴拉感觉自己全身所有的感觉都集中在了身下，修长的大腿被分开，到脚尖都紧绷着呈现出优美的线条，手指无意识地扣动着沙发上，头微向后仰发出一阵诱人的呻吟。

帕文感受着蜜穴的温度，忍不住发出一阵满足的谓叹。他看着球场上的10号拿到球从右侧轻巧地绕过防守队员，带球直往对方禁区前进，恶意地自左往右慢慢从前列腺摩擦了过去，美名其曰全方位照顾。迪巴拉被坏心眼的捉弄，却丝毫没有了反抗地力气，随着一下比一下激烈的动作，眼角不受控制地分泌出液体，唇齿微张除了喘息什么都做不到。

帕文看着迪巴拉的阴茎随着动作拍打在线条美好的腹肌上，精液在晃动中从顶端渗出，留下乳白色的印记。“嘶……”他感觉到对方身体突然紧绷了起来，后穴肉壁突然收紧，轻笑着拿手指堵住了即将释放的小眼。

“克里斯蒂安！”迪巴拉几乎要尖叫出来了，攀升到顶峰的欲望被硬生生地堵住，就好像即将爆发的火山口被封闭，他觉得自己就快要爆炸了。

“不可以哦，还没有到进球时间呢。”年轻人轻咬着年长者柔软的嘴唇，堵住了即将出口语不成调的骂声，还没有等他再想出些什么方式惩罚不懂事的恋人，音响里突然响起了解说激情澎湃的喊声，“GOOOOOOOOOOAL！”

“啊，好可惜啊——”帕文看着屏幕里跳起来的迪巴拉做着他专属的庆祝动作，欢快地和队友拥抱，不死心地问，“你之后还看其它同人吗？”

“不看了不看了！”迪巴拉觉得现在如论帕文说什么他都能答应下来，讨好似地啄了两下爱人近在咫尺的唇瓣。帕文撇撇嘴松开了堵在洞眼处的手指，迪巴拉只能感觉到眼前一闪而过的白光，高潮后的余韵让他大脑一片空白，还没有等他缓过神来，深埋在他体内的粗大肉棒又狠狠地挺动起来。

“比赛可还没结束呢，亲爱的保罗。”

 

——fin——


End file.
